


Golden

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Series: Keep On Walking [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Self-Hatred, Zombie Apocalypse, i use some of the speech and then add my own bethyl fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl talks to Beth in the prison, but things take on a more personal route (4X01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

_**Beth: Hey.**_  
_**Daryl: Hi.**_  
_**Beth: What is it?**_  
_**Daryl: Zack.**_  
_**Beth: Is he dead? Okay. What? I don't cry anymore, Daryl. I'm just glad I got to know him, you know?**_  
_**Daryl: Me, too.**_  
_**Beth: Are you okay?**_  
  
Was he? He wasn’t sure. Sure the world had gone to shit and people had been dying around him from the start, whether it was their choice or not. This whole virus bullshit was ridiculous and he didn’t understand why some fancy doctor couldn’t figure out anything. If he was honest, Zack wasn’t his priority and he wasn’t a major asset to the team, as horrible as that sounded. There was much more that people did that he didn’t. Beth Greene puzzled him, she used to cry and look sad, and afraid when anyone died. But when a person who she had a relatively close relation to died, she hadn’t even shed a tear.

  
“I s’pose so. I didn’t really know him too well. But you did, how come you’re not a wreck or do you write about it in your diary?” He was a little patronising at the end, but he couldn’t help it. He enjoyed making her frown or glare, it humoured him, and he might as well try to make things funny.

  
“Fuck off Daryl Dixon. Maybe I was right about you, I thought maybe you could redeem yourself, but apparently not.” This made him step toward her so their faces were nearly touching, he glared down at her and he saw the look of terror in her eyes.

  
“So what d you think about me girl? Do you think I’m a good for nothing son of a bitch that can’t be trusted? Like I haven’t heard it all before, everyone hates me and I couldn’t give a shit. I’m alive, and some of these ungrateful bitches are alive cause of me too. I’m the thing people would keep away from their kids, those scary stories of bad and mad men when you were younger, they were me. But who cares about my input? No one, that’s who. So take your judgement, and fuck off.” Daryl was about to walk off, but a small hand stopped him and made him turn. Beth hugged Daryl and she pulled him closer toward her. He was surprised to start with, but then he put his arms around her.

  
“I wasn’t going to say that. I promise. I don’t think of you like that.” That just made Daryl pull her closer as he tried to forget what had been said.

  
“Please don’t hate me.” Beth whispered.“I won’t if you don’t. Deal?” She clung onto him and cried silent tears. After a few minutes, Beth pulled back and Daryl could see her red eyes and puffy cheeks. He pulled her over to the bed and she lay down, but as he turned to leave, a hand clung onto his.

  
“Stay, please. Just till I fall asleep. Please.” Turning around, Daryl saw Beth pleaded with him and he couldn’t ignore her, so he sat down on her bed and she sat up looking at him with a smile.

  
“Why do you think everyone hates you?” Beth asked, she kept hold of his hand and he just looked down at it as he confessed.

  
“I don't need to think, I know." There was a silence before Daryl spoke again.

"When I was younger I didn’t have a dad like Hershel. You’re lucky. My dad was a bad one, but he made clear that out of me and Merle I wasn’t his favourite. I was always second best, and I never liked that, but I just had to deal with it. I knew I would never be a good father when I grew up, and that stopped me from needed the necessary assets a father needs, well, what a real father needs. I didn’t need to be kind or thoughtful or think about anyone else. I never had that responsibility. Then when people knew who I was, the crackhead’s brother, who was probably a druggie or an alcoholic. No one really got that I had nowhere to go, and I can’t blame them for judging me, I’m a poor excuse for a human, but that makes no fucking difference in this world. Satisfied?” Beth shuffled over and sat next to Daryl, then she stood up and pulled the curtain down on her cell. Daryl was immediately alarmed and put a hand on his crossbow, but Beth just knelt next to him. Looking up at his face.

  
“I won’t ever hate you Daryl Dixon.” She swung her leg over Daryl’s and straddled him. His eyes spoke that he wasn’t ready for anything, and that he was motherfucking scared. Beth put her hands on Daryl’s chest and then up to his neck and to his face, she pushed his hair to the side of his face and didn’t feel his hands. But she leant forward to him anyway. Arching her back she pressed her lips to his and leant onto him, then she felt his hands nervously on her back, and she shuffled closer toward him, before he pulled away and pushed her onto the floor. Then he picked up his crossbow and walked out of the cell. Beth was left on the floor, she picked herself up and curled back onto her bed, shaking.

[Golden- Fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJARla1Y2fQ)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this song explains Daryl perfectly.


End file.
